


Brightly Burning

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Boys In Love, Caring Draco Malfoy, Character Study, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentleness, Getting to Know Each Other, Laughter, Love, M/M, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, Soft Harry Potter, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: It’s not often you catch him blushing, but it suits him rather well — especially since he laughs and you can’t help but laugh with him. And it’s a soft kind of laughter, with a catch and a ring to it: enough so that you’re distracted from how he hides behind his hands. But there’s a fire brightly burning between the gaps of his fingers and it’s inching lower and lower until it sets ablaze his neck.From a moment within their day, as they’re getting ready for a date, Draco catches a wave of blushes as they adorn Harry’s face.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Brightly Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to capture a small, but drarry moment where Harry’s the one that’s overcome with much love and Draco’s patient and kind and helping him relax from all of these feelings.

_ ‘Endearing’  _ could barely scratch it while  _ ‘cute’ _ came close enough,  _ ‘lovable’  _ was a bit forward while  _ ‘sweet’  _ hit the spot,  _ ‘delightful’  _ wasn’t wrong while  _ ‘dear’  _ was just right, and he could replace every  _ ‘pretty’  _ with  _ ‘attractive’  _ at any time _ —  _ and yes, he would do that; and yes, he had done it now; and yes, it happened as soon as he saw Harry blush. As a patchwork of embers grew brighter along his cheeks and like a fire, there was no stopping it until all the kindling had burned away.

But with a name that had an  _ ‘H’  _ before it ended with a  _ ‘Y’ _ , that was impossible for the wizard because he knew this wouldn’t die. Within him were enough wood chips to keep this burning and alive until he was grey and crooked and covered in laughter lines. Creased over by a life filled with joy and holler and Draco knew he wanted to be there to trace and witness every one.

Because listen  _ —  _ and just listen  _ —  _ there was a chuckle slipping out of him as Harry tried to turn away so he could hide his burning face. Not from embarrassment, mind you; not out of shame, either. But like an infant turning away when they were overwhelmed with emotions, needing something other to glance at so it could ground and still them, Harry sought for relief because he wouldn’t find it from him.

And that made sense to the blond since  _ he  _ was the one that made Harry feel this way a bit earlier in their date: he had reached out to brush a curl that was wandering Harry’s face, smoothing it behind an ear and catching his boyfriend in a daze. And like clockwork, there was pink, followed by a red and some burning. Until a smile and then, laughter and now, eyes were averting. A single glimpse from a corner before Harry was all but shaking, trying to hide behind his hands. But alas, it wasn’t working.

Not when Draco touched him gently and kept his hands near his side, not when Draco whispered softly and asked if Harry could look at him. And it was hard to even do that as another fire blazed within him: a potluck of emotions and love were bleeding through and it was so much. But it was good. Like being wrapped inside a hug.

If he were to look at Draco now, he’d do nothing but combust. Because all of this had to go somewhere and Harry knew he couldn’t hold it. And not for long before crackling like pottery within a kiln, embraced with too much that it had nowhere to let it out. So Harry didn’t and he couldn’t exactly meet Draco’s gaze, but he reached out to hold him lightly. And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/) |[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/joey_wingster)


End file.
